


當Tom想演BL劇時

by dino0094



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dino0094/pseuds/dino0094
Summary: Tom想和RDJ演部火熱的BL劇





	當Tom想演BL劇時

諾頓秀仍舊精采，尤其是邀請到目前大紅大紫的Spider Man飾演者Tom Holland，以及Iron Man；MARVEL教父Robert Downey Jr.，打從這次的嘉賓名單一出爐，大眾皆欣喜若狂，不只節目內容，估計這次的收視率也是精采絕倫。

在觀眾一陣掌聲之中，今夜的諾頓秀開始了──

  
諾頓簡單介紹及預告後，伴隨著熱烈掌聲和高聲尖叫，今晚的來賓RDJ和Tom進場了。

互相握手打招呼後，三人坐下，展開這次備受矚目的脫口秀。

  
然而大家都知道諾頓秀絕沒那麼簡單，經過一輪健康的訪談後，果不其然，話題漸漸被帶往微妙的方向。

「兩位一同主演的電影都非常受歡迎呢。」諾頓愉悅地說道，笑得眼睛是愈來愈彎，「講到受歡迎，兩位有看過關於你們的同人作品嗎?」

Tom聞言明顯僵住，一時之間不知該作何反應，RDJ則見怪不怪，臉上微笑依舊，眉毛都沒動一下。

「漫威同人作品裡RDJ是很受歡迎的，不過在這我們就不講其他配對了，畢竟今晚的主角是你們嘛。」只見諾頓轉身對著小螢幕，小螢幕此時散發著不妙的氣息。「其實你們也很火紅，想看看某些作品嗎?」

小螢幕開始秀出一張張鐵蟲同人畫作，剛開始很正常，循序漸進，從溫暖友情向到姿勢曖昧的戀人，最後直接限制級。

在這之間現場觀眾的歡呼和笑聲從沒停過，諾頓也發出他的經典笑聲"喔呵~喔呵"個不停，此時的Tom早已面紅耳赤，甚至被陣陣口哨聲惹得脖子都紅了，反觀RDJ老神在在，還很有風度地拍著手。

展示完畢後，諾頓向Tom問道：「這是你第一次看嗎?」「唔...上節目看還是第一次。」「有什麼感想嗎?」「這個嘛...其實我個人並不排斥，而且有些作品挺好的。」Tom有些害臊地說，並偷偷瞄向RDJ，想看他的反應。

「RDJ你甚至還現場還原過吧?」諾頓大笑，想起那萬惡的Science bros，RDJ也是一陣笑：「是啊，我不只不排斥，還現場模擬。」

「說起來，RDJ你說過跟Tom在找Two-hander，進展如何?」「有你的建議會更快。」RDJ臉不紅氣不喘。

「Tom你有演過關於同性愛的戲劇嗎?」諾頓試探性地問。

「呃...沒有，不過我蠻樂意嘗試，不管是電影還是BL劇之類，尤其是和大前輩合作...我很想...試試看。」Tom聲音愈說愈小、愈來愈羞，講到最後一句目光意有所指地飄向RDJ，RDJ也向他看過來，露出意義不明的笑容。

「那麼你知道嗎，今天是你的幸運日，我很樂意現場傳授給你關於這類的技巧。」RDJ將身體轉向Tom，縮近彼此的距離。

諾頓立刻起立：「既然如此，擇日不如撞日，我們馬上就來演一部迷你BL劇吧!」

RDJ也颯爽地離開沙發，拉著還在狀況外的Tom起身：「好戲要上場了，Kid。」

「咦? 欸? 怎麼回事嗚哇哇...!」來不及反應過來，呆若木雞的Tom就這麼被RDJ拖進後台，羊入虎口。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

*諾頓秀-迷你BL劇*

  
Tom穿著可愛的粉紅色Hello Kitty圍裙，打掃著客廳。RDJ西裝筆挺，戴著騷包墨鏡、手持公事包走了過來，由後摟住Tom的細腰，親了一下他的頭髮：「Honey，我要去上班了。」

Tom羞得有些結巴，待在他懷中不敢亂動，「路、路上小心! 早點回來...」

RDJ曖昧地在Tom耳邊吹氣：「我的送別吻呢，Sweet heart?」

Tom頓住，這場戲他們只知道劇情大綱，其餘全靠即興演出，所以他根本不知道RDJ接下來會做什麼，聽到這樣的指令他也只能一愣，但他想全力回應RDJ，於是轉過身去，緊張地在他臉頰上留下蜻蜓點水的一吻。

RDJ嘴角輕輕翹起，最後在Tom的額頭吻了一下，出門去了。

  
尚未從害羞狀態抽離的Tom，幾秒後聽到了敲門聲。

「來了~」Tom趕緊打理一下自己，走去開門：「Robert你忘了帶什麼嗎──」話語隨著打開門後戛然而止，Tom詫異地看著眼前的人。

來者逕自進屋，還自己關上門。Tom這才叫了他名字：「諾頓，你來做什麼?」

諾頓搓了搓手：「沒什麼...就是經過順道來看看你。」

Tom嘆了口氣，任誰都知道那是謊言。「諾頓...我已經說過了，結婚後不能再這樣見面了，會被誤會。」

「結婚的只有你而已，況且被誤會那又如何?」諾頓走近Tom。

「我會很困擾的。你坐一下，我去泡茶，喝完後你就走吧。」說完後Tom以泡茶為由轉身離去。

諾頓卻抓住了他的手，「你真的...不在乎我了嗎?」

Tom背著他一動也不動。見狀諾頓將他轉過來，握住他的雙手：「你明明知道我還愛你的...!」

Tom開始掙扎：「你別這樣...! 那都是過去了!」

「不，一點兒也沒過去，我知道是現在式! 求你再給我一次機會...」諾頓不屈不撓，仍捉著Tom雙手，開始將他拉近──

門卻在這時打開，「Hey baby我忘記拿東西...」進來的RDJ被眼前的景象凝固住所有動作──自己的老公和一位陌生男子握著雙手，姿勢曖昧地站在一起──

Tom和諾頓也一臉慘白，一句道歉之後，諾頓便落荒而逃，轉眼的功夫就不見蹤影。

剩下的Tom渾身都軟了，只剩一張嘴在顫抖：「Ro...Robert...你、你別誤會...」

幾秒後，靜止的RDJ開始動作了，臉上掛著詭異的微笑，緩緩朝Tom走去。「誤會什麼?」

見RDJ朝自己走來Tom只想往後逃跑，無奈軟了的腳一點力氣都沒有，賴在地上一動也不動。「他、他只是我同學...我們沒什麼的...」

「哦? 只是同學?」RDJ已來到Tom面前，微笑地注視著他，手一用力倏地將他按到牆上。

「嗚...」Tom委屈地小聲呻吟，雙眼釘在地板不敢看RDJ。

RDJ抬起他下頜，額頭對額頭貼著他，逼他看著自己，距離極近。「你不會以為...我不知道你跟我結婚前的一切吧?」

「嗚嗚...」Tom感到大事不妙，自己老公是出了名的醋罈子，只覺雙腿更是一軟，站都站不住。

RDJ猛地將Tom拉進懷裡，霸道地摟著他，眼神充滿侵略，嚇得Tom冒了一身冷汗，也因為這極度曖昧的姿勢羞紅了臉，做著最後的掙扎：「對、對不起...親愛的...」

RDJ伸手托住他臉龐，拇指堵住他的唇，臉跟著貼近，彼此的唇只隔了一根手指，散發著危險氣息。「你該叫我什麼...?」

此刻Tom的臉已變得跟舞台的沙發一樣紅：「嗚...老...老公...拜託...原諒我...不會有下次了...」他覺得自己快要暈倒了。

「做了壞事的孩子是需要懲罰的。」RDJ的手開始在Tom身上游移，他緩緩拉下圍裙的蝴蝶結，將之扔至地上，更解開Tom襯衫的前排鈕扣，大肆揉捏著露出的半邊胸。

「啊! 唔...」Tom這下是真的慌了，又驚又羞，身體開始瑟瑟顫抖。他沒想到RDJ會來真的，但他無法推開、也不想推開他。

  
兩人愈貼愈緊，甚至連下體都挨在一起，RDJ藉著愛撫的施力游移，悄悄摩擦著Tom的私處，同時吸吮著Tom的頸子，更咬上喉結不讓他過度呻吟，避免東窗事發。

RDJ一連串的霸道與肆虐，令Tom忍不住紅了眼眶，他帶著哭腔喊著：「Robert...不要──嗚!」

一聽見錯誤的稱呼，RDJ立刻伸手在他翹臀上狠狠一掐，手指甚至探至股溝來回揉搓，由於RDJ背對著觀眾將Tom壓在牆上，又巧妙地避開攝影機，所以這些勾當只有當事者兩人知道。

被懲罰了的Tom只好乖乖改口：「老、老公...啊...」他能感覺到彼此下體都起了反應，自己的更是腫脹得發疼。

  
壞事都幹盡兒了的RDJ，只差沒有吻上Tom，他靠近Tom的臉，鼻尖都依附在一起，彼此唇間的距離就只剩下幾毫米，在Tom以為RDJ會親上來時，他卻停止了。

Tom雙脣微微發顫，他感到委屈極了，他不明白自己究竟是難過RDJ沒有親上來，還是沒有勇氣自己吻上去。

保持這情色的姿勢片刻後，RDJ幽幽地開口，低沉的嗓音使Tom骨頭一蘇：「今晚不會讓你睡的，好好等著吧。」說完這句話，RDJ脣若有似無地擦過Tom的唇瓣，輕得讓Tom懷疑是否為自己的錯覺。

最後RDJ乾脆地離開衣衫不整、色情不堪的Tom，拿起公事包轉身就走，開門離去。

被獨自留下來的Tom，早已軟去的身子沒了支撐，抵著牆壁緩緩滑下，跌坐在地，眼神渙散。

無法從激情裡回神，雖然知道全是演戲，但他仍舊徹底沉迷在RDJ的演技之下，久久無法自拔。

 

*END*

\-----------------------------------------------------

迷你BL劇到此結束，全場觀眾起立叫好，連工作人員都拍手叫絕，仔細一看有的女生甚至流了鼻血，邊擦衛生紙邊尖叫著。

撤去演戲道具，諾頓和RDJ都回來了，諾頓也顯得相當開心，除了興奮外，更為這集的收視率創下新高感到狂喜。

RDJ溫柔地將坐在地上的Tom拉起，扶他坐上沙發。Tom暈呼呼地望向RDJ，對方神情毫無動搖，溫文儒雅的RDJ又回來了，彷彿方才一切全沒發生過。

今夜的諾頓秀就在這掌聲爆棚下完美落幕了。

 

屬於RDJ的休息室內，門被敲響。「請進。」

Tom怯生生走了進來，像一隻無助的小鹿。RDJ柔聲關懷道：「怎麼了Kid，為什麼露出那種表情呢?」

餘韻還在，未能調適，Tom臉紅心跳、吞吞吐吐：「Robert...謝謝你特地配合演出，傳授我...技巧，我很感激，但、但是...這恐怕會傷了你...」

RDJ來到Tom面前凝視著他：「怎麼會呢?」

「因、因為可能會引來許多花邊新聞、謠言或是誤會，我是無所謂的，但那些恐怕會影響到您...」Tom磕磕絆絆，「我...我不希望任何事情影響、甚至傷害到您，您很重要，也一直是我的偶像，所以我...」

RDJ的嘴角靜靜上揚，他看著眼前這還在一直道歉的可人，無奈地笑了：「小傻瓜，你還沒發現嗎?」

「咦?」Tom抬頭望向他。

RDJ直接堵住他的嘴，扣著後腦來了個法式熱吻。

這突如其來的吻，令Tom瞪大眼睛、震驚不已，卻軟軟地接受了。

  
其實從第一眼開始，RDJ就很喜歡這位可愛的男孩，之後的合作裡，RDJ竭盡所能地幫助、引導他、帶領他升上更高的層次，而Tom對RDJ既尊敬又仰慕，熟了之後甚至每次見面都扯著可愛的奶音、撒嬌著要抱抱，久而久之，RDJ對他是溺愛得無可救藥，關係也愈來愈緊密。

直到某一天RDJ才赫然驚覺，自己對Tom的感覺已變了調，關懷變成慾望，疼愛變成佔有，不知不覺間勾勒出齷齪的想法，尤其他無法接受Tom和別人演愛情戲或是談戀愛，光是想像就令RDJ嫉妒得快發瘋，他只想要立刻得到這個男孩，讓他永遠只屬於自己。他知道Tom也愛他，既然如此，有何不可?

  
法式濕吻持續了很長一段時間，RDJ才放開氣喘吁吁、嬌豔欲滴，嘴角還掛著銀絲的Tom，滿意地看著他臣服在自己懷裡，微微顫抖。

他對"老公"這稱呼中意極了，不只在對戲、床上，RDJ想要他永遠這麼稱呼自己。

  
「我愛你，Tom Holland。你願意嫁給我，永遠叫我老公嗎?」

 

 

  
END

+---------------------------------------------------------------+

後記:

在鐵蟲圈滾這麼久，每日都受太太們恩惠，不回饋一下怎麼行

雖然RPS大概沒啥人會吃，不過我本來就一直是極冷門CP寫手，每次都是沒糧食快餓死才會親自下海

我已經很久沒有寫文了，對自己文筆一直沒自信，又看到大家個個是神手，愈看愈自卑，不敢動筆

但鐵蟲是我第一個迷得這麼長時間又火熱的CP，這真的要感謝大家，沒有大家自己一個人嗑是絕對不會撐這麼久的

又剛好有幾個下流的腦洞，想寫文的慾望是愈來愈強烈，最後終於忍不出寫了這篇短文

如果有人喜歡的話，我會很高興的。RDJ/Tom 超好吃啊!

 

 

 

其實這文BL劇裡某一小段有另一種版本，是一開始不小心打歪的，修正後才寫出原始構想

捨不得刪掉，我放在下面，想看的人再看吧

  
***************************************************

來者逕自進屋，還自己關上門。Tom這才悻悻然叫了他名字：「諾頓，你來這做什麼?」

諾頓神情複雜地看向Tom：「我是來找你復合的。」

「不可能!」Tom馬上跳腳，「你沒看到我已經結婚了嗎? 快出去!」

諾頓也激動起來，忿忿地指著RDJ離開的方向喊道：「沒錯，我沒想到你居然結婚了，對象還是個風流老男人，你說我有哪點比不上他!?」

「第一，Robert一點也不花心! 第二，你根本沒資格管我跟誰結婚；第三，你的一切都比不上Robert!」Tom也指著門大喊：「滾出去! 我再也不想看到你!」

「你不接受我是吧?」諾頓惱羞成怒，一把將Tom捉住，將他禁錮在懷中，「沒關係，我直接把你擄走，讓那個小白臉再也找不到你，而你將永遠屬於我!」

「不要! 放開我...!」Tom劇烈掙扎，卻發現無法掙脫，氣急敗壞的他開始害怕，紅了眼眶，嘴裡無聲地叫了他最愛的人的名字......

碰的一聲，門倏地被撞開，Robert沉著臉出現在兩人面前，渾身散發兇惡的殺氣，用是人聽了都會聞風喪膽的聲音吼道：「滾。」

諾頓臉色一白，連忙放開Tom飛也似的逃出去了。

  
***************************************************

  
不知道大家喜歡哪種版本呢?

感謝大家看到最後

 

 

2018.09.03


End file.
